legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Efreet Feuer
In construction Efreet Feuer is a major antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga. He is the main arc villain in Chaos of Zodiac Arc, serving as the first Chief Zodiac Demon the Team Witness had ever faced. Being a follower of the Chaos of Zodiac, Feuer is a Zodiac Demon taken form from a young man named Johnny Law after the he turned into a Zodiac Demon following the Feast of Apollo, and his host was known to be a kind and easy-going man that worked in a flower shop. In contrast to his host Johnny, who never hurt anyone with rage, Feuer is a hot-headed psychopath who will attack anyone in sight in order to produce more hosts for the newly born Zodiac Demon. Feuer is extremely loyal to the Wiseman, his companion and superior. He worked with other important members in Sleepy Hollow via joining the forces of Twelve Nethers in town, alongside Crow Faux and Phyllis Peach (in her disguise as Therion), together being the three chief members of the Chaos of Zodiac. Being infamous and vicious due to his regeneration ability and immortality, Feuer is the first villain which Team Witness had destroyed more than twice before he came back from death again and again. Once back at full power after reviving, he's stronger than he was in his past life. In addition, the more times Efreet resurrected himself, the faster his resurrection is, to the point where he can resurrect with no delay. He is the first villain in the storyline who had beaten Katrina Crane, a powerful witch, to a state of half-dead. In the end, the Team Witness almost lost hope in destroying him after he managed to regenerate and revive himself in mere seconds, until Maria Arzonia found an unconventional way to defeat him. With her friends help, Maria managed to beat Efreet out of the Earth and send him onto the surface of the Sun itself, indirectly using his power of regeneration as an advantage to defeat him by making him killed, resurrected and killed over and over again on the Sun. Unable to escape from the sun due to his power had reached its limit that it can never over power the sun, Efreet ended up being trapped inside a time loop where he cannot escape for eternity, ending his reign of terror forever. Due to his inability to use his power, Efreet became no different from being dead. Therefore, the human soul of his host he devoured eventually left his body, finding peace in paradise and leaving the Zodiac Demon to endure his forever pain. In Helene Hawthorn Arc, a parallel of Efreet on Planet Sorenson-444, commanded by Gladius Grapefruit, had appeared as a minion to the United Kingdom of America. However, this version was much weaker than its mainstream counterpart and had no power of regeneration. It was destroyed by Team Witness much easier than the real one. ''Description Name Efreet (Wikipedia source) Efreet is an alternate spelling form of Ifrit. '''Ifrit', also spelled as efreet and afrit (Arabic: ʻIfrīt: عفريت, pl ʻAfārīt: عفاريت) is a powerful type of demon in Islamic mythology. The afarit are often associated with the underworld and also identified with the spirits of the dead, and have been compared to evil genii loci in European culture. In Quran, hadith and Mi'raj narrations the term is always followed by the phrase among the jinn. In later folklore, they developed into independent entities, identified as powerful demons or spirits of the dead who sometimes inhabit desolate places such as ruins and temples. Their true habitat is the underworld. The word ifrit derives from the Quran, but only as an epithet and not to designate a specific type of demon. The term itself is not found in pre-Islamic Arabic poetry, although variants such as ifriya and ifr are recorded prior to the Quran. Traditionally, Arab philologists trace the derivation of the word to عفر (ʻafara, "to rub with dust" or "to roll into dust"). It is further used to describe sly, malicious, wicked and cunning characteristics. Some Western philologists suggest a foreign origin of the word and attribute it to Middle Persian afritan which corresponds to Modern Persian آفريدن (to create), but this is regarded as unlikely by others. In folklore, the term developed into a designation of a specific class of demon, though most Islamic scholarly traditions regard the term as an adjective. These popular beliefs were elaborated in works such as in Al-Ibshihi's ar Mustatraf. They became identified either as a dangerous kind of demon (shayatin) preying on women, or as spirits of the dead. ''Others "Feuer" is German for "fire". The name of his human host, "Johnny Law", is originally an American English slang refers to police officers. Design and Appearance Introduction Logo Complete Monster Proposal Personality Nearly all Non-Nether Zodiac Demons are hateful and irredeemable psychopaths, save for a few examples like Proxima and Crow Faux, etc. However, not one of them would be as aggresive, psychotic, wrathful and violent as Efreet Feuer. Prior to getting transformed into Efreet Feuer, the human known as Johnny Law was actually a gentled and warm-hearted man, who never would hurt anyone without reasons. However, his Zodiac Demon was the polar opposite, representing his presumed dark side that was violent and aggresive. Being lack of empathy towards humanity and even his own kind, Efreet would brutalize his targets severely and tried to take down anyone who was in his way, even including his target's love one. Sometimes, he brutalized his host so severe, that sometimes he even killed his victims instead of transforming them into Zodiac Demons. He showed no remorse over the killing, only saying it was for fun, which is a trait that greatly disturbed his partner-in-crime, Proxima, who had him kept inactive within his cell. She only released him to deal with Calvin Cranberry, who tried to kill all Zodiac Demons, Efreet in particular, in order to avenge his girlfriend and best friends, who were all killed in a single assualt launched by a rampaging Efreet. There were also signs that Efreet, being awared of his apparent immortality and constant post-death revival, was bored of such ability. As a result, he opened a hole right on his chest, showing it to Calvin and claiming it was his weakness. However, turned out he was cheating both Calvin and the Death itself, since Efreet always revived after being killed and came back a lot more powerful than before, rendering the created "weakness" useless as it regenerated with his revived body. He also liked to toy with his victim's emotions, choosing to attack their family even when they were hospitalized, with no regards of other innoncent civillans inside. At first, Efreet seemed to be loyal to the Wiseman, his superior, since he was the one that answered to Moloch. However, Efreet later not only grown more and more suspicious towards the Wiseman's true intensions, but also tired of taking his order. Since Proxima was pushing him to follow, he reluctantly followed, but as time went by, he grew tired. Being mistaken that this trait was some redeeming quality, Macey Irving tried to talk into Efreet that he should never take order from Moloch, the Twelve Nethers or the Wiseman. At the time, Macey believed that Efreet still had a human side left inside him from his human host, making him unable to follow Moloch's order. In addition, Macey also suggested him to accept his "true self" as an attempt to redeem him. Turned out, it only made things worse, causing Efreet to gone completely rogue and tried to attack, kill and plunder as much as he wanted, starting with beating up Macey brutally. This eventually revealed that Efreet's true self was nothing humane, only a psychotic and irredeemable sadist who tried to do whatever he wanted only because he wanted to do and he could do them. It also made Macey losing all hopes of redeeming Non-Nether Zodiac Demons and made her support Ichabod & Calvin to eliminate them, so that nobody would get hurt. To this date, Efreet Feuer is always regarded as one of the most dangerous and disturbing Non-Nether Zodiac Demons ever. Powers and Abilities Power Level ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga ''Quotes *"When I let him go, his bounty will rise once the whisper about his escape at my hand blew across this universe... You have to kill a pig after feeding it till it's enough."'' *''"So you want to persuade me to follow my own heart, am I right? Well then, you relieved me from my greatest fraustration. From now on, the play-time is over. I'll not follow others' command... I'll follow my own instint and my own desire, in order to kill and attack anyone as I want! Starting from you! Henceforth, no one can ever stop me! EVER!!!"'' ''Quotes to and about Efreet *"No way. You are what was driven by nothing by your inner impulse, and that is the motive of your attack upon human beings. It will be such a shame if you kill our precious Shines by accident." - Crow Faux'' *''"He is different from many Zodiac Demons. Within them, there was only him and them. Efreet Feuer is not driven by mere mission. He was driven by sheer pleasure of torturing his victims and focus on nothing but brutal tendency. That is why many of us fear him. His rage come and ends no bounds." - Albert Apple'' ''Relationships Gallery Demon - Post-Transformation Abyss.Watchers.full.2136524.jpg Human - Pre-Transformation 59588214_p0_master1200.jpg Ikki.(AMNESIA).full.1462829.jpg 20141101113006_cLvuT.jpeg 20131110135715_iYdvJ.thumb.700_0.jpeg Trivia *The name "Efreet" comes from the mystic Ifrit, also spelled as efreet, efrite, ifreet, afreet, afrite and afrit (Arabic: ʻIfrīt: عفريت, pl ʻAfārīt: عفاريت). They are supernatural creatures in some Middle Eastern stories. In Islamic culture, they are usually a powerful type of jinn or identified with death-spirits. *Efreet is the second Zodiac Demons who commit murder on-screen, albeit in a flashback scene. Since he killed Calvin's girlfriend, Kelly Kumquats, in a flashback scene, Efreet is the arch-enemy of Calvin. *In ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, Efreet holds the record of the person who revived on-screen most of times in the entire storyline so far, even more so than those like Michael Langdon and Christine Van Bilj / Kristen Kiwifruit / Evil Christine all together. In total, he had revived in at least 10 times on-screen during battle, all happened one after another, and he went on into such a cycle when he was trapped on the sun, so that he would be revived countless times. **Carl Robinson deduced that it would cost Efreet 5 billions of years (at the same age of the sun currently) to make him have enough power to leave the dying sun, if he gains power in his seemly eternal cycle, but at that time, humanity on Earth might have long gone and thus he'll return for nothing but facing other stronger entities than him. *If his flashback scene doesn't count, Efreet is the fifth major Zodiac Demon officer (aside from Twelve Nethers) who made onscreen appearance, after Entisrich, Corvus, Therion and Proxima. However, if we include his flashback, Efreet is the fourth one to make an onscreen appearance. **However, he is the second (first if including flashbacks) Zodiac Demon onscreen that devoured the soul of his human host, since Entisrich's human host was still alive even after the demon temporarily took control, while Corvus and Therion kept their free will due to being remolded into Zodiac Demons willingly. ''Inspirations Real-Life Inspirations Tsutomu Miyazaki Tsutomu Miyazaki (宮﨑 勤 Miyazaki Tsutomu, August 21, 1962 – June 17, 2008), also known as The Otaku Murderer or The Little Girl Murderer, was a Japanese serial killer, cannibal, and necrophile who abducted and murdered four young girls in Saitama and Tokyo Prefectures from August 1988 to June 1989. His crimes included vampirism and preservation of body parts as trophies. Another murderer seemingly influenced by Japanese pornography and anime, Miyazaki was physically challenged as a boy and he thus developed into a loner who thrived on fantasy and comic books. Highly sexed, he moved on to child pornography and reportedly collected thousands of videos, as well as Japanese anime, or live action films based on cartoons. Apparently, he was influenced by horror films, especially the series of "Guinea Pig" films, and there is speculation that the second one in that series became a model for one of his murders. Miyazaki grabbed his first victim, four-year-old Mari Konno, on August 22, 1988, taking her into a park, photographing her, and strangling her. He then undressed her and left her nude body behind while he took her clothing with him — which he also photographed. The 26-year-old man got away with it so he plotted another kidnapping and by October, he was at it again. Driving around, he spotted Masami Yoshizawa, 7, walking by herself. It was easy to persuade the child to get into his car, and he returned to a spot close to his first murder — in fact, where that child's undiscovered bones still lay. This time, after strangling his victim, Miyazaki had sexual contact, and he once again walked away with her clothing. On December 12, Miyazaki murdered another four-year-old girl, Erika Namba. Again, he talked her into getting in his car. He photographed her before killing and dumping her, and was very nearly caught, but managed to get away. He kept a low profile for the next few months before taking his last victim. In the meantime, Erika's corpse was found and witnesses described the car they had seen in the area. The police also learned that each of the families of the three girls had received strange phone calls: always, the caller remained silent. They also received gruesome postcards with letters cut from magazines to form words like "cold" and "death." Mari's parents also found a box left on their doorstep that contained such items as photographs of their missing daughter's clothing, teeth, and charred bone fragments. Following this was a confession that Mari had been murdered. The police learned that the camera used for the photos was a tool common to printers, and indeed, Miyazaki worked in that trade. Investigators were getting closer, but did not identify him not before he'd struck again. On June 6, he grabbed Ayako Nomoto, 5, from a park after he'd taken photographs of her. This body he took home to videotape. Clearly, he was feeling bolder. Then he dismembered the corpse, consumed some flesh, and dumped the remains in a cemetery. While the corpse was found and quickly identified, Miyazaki remained free. That is, until he made a mistake. In July 1989, he approached two sisters and lured one away. The other ran home to get help. Their father stopped Miyazaki in the act of photographing the child's genitals and the police arrived as he ran to his car. Now caught, he offered a grim confession of killing the four children. A team of psychologist examined him, and found him responsible for his actions, although other examiners disagreed. In the end, Miyazaki was found to have multiple personality disorder and schizophrenia, but was nevertheless sane, and he was given a death sentence. That sentence was upheld early in 2006, and he was executed June 17, 2008. Axeman of New Orleans The Axeman of New Orleans was an American serial killer active in New Orleans, Louisiana (and surrounding communities, including Gretna), from May 1918 to October 1919. Press reports during the height of public panic about the killings mentioned similar murders as early as 1911, but recent researchers have called these reports into question. The perpetrator was never identified, and the murders remain unsolved. As the killer's epithet implies, the victims usually were attacked with an axe, which often belonged to the victims themselves. In most cases, a panel on a back door of a home was removed by a chisel, which were both left on the floor near the door, followed by an attack on one or more of the residents with either an axe or straight razor. The crimes were not motivated by robbery, and the perpetrator never removed items from his victims' homes. The majority of the Axeman's victims were Italian immigrants or Italian-Americans, leading many to believe that the crimes were ethnically motivated. Many media outlets sensationalized this aspect of the crimes, even suggesting Mafia involvement despite lack of evidence. Some crime analysts have suggested that the killings were related to sex, and that the murderer was perhaps a sadist specifically seeking female victims. Criminologists Colin and Damon Wilson hypothesize that the Axeman killed male victims only when they obstructed his attempts to murder women, supported by cases in which the woman of the household was murdered but not the man. A less plausible theory is that the killer committed the murders in an attempt to promote jazz music, suggested by a letter attributed to the killer in which he stated that he would spare the lives of those who played jazz in their homes. The Axeman was not caught or identified, and his crime spree stopped as mysteriously as it had started. The murderer's identity remains unknown to this day, although various possible identifications of varying plausibility have been proposed. On March 13, 1919, a letter purporting to be from the Axeman was published in newspapers saying that he would kill again at 15 minutes past midnight on the night of March 19, but would spare the occupants of any place where a jazz band was playing. That night all of New Orleans' dance halls were filled to capacity, and professional and amateur bands played jazz at parties at hundreds of houses around town. There were no murders that night. Lam Kor-Wai Lam Kor-wan (Traditional Chinese 林過雲, born 1955) was one of two known serial killers in Hong Kong, China. Another was Lam Kwok-wai. Lam, who worked as a taxi driver, would pick up female passengers, strangle them with electrical wire, take them to his family home, and dismember them. His English moniker, "The Jars Murderer", was coined when the police revealed that he had hoarded sexual organs in tupperware containers in his Tsim Sha Tsui bedroom on Kwei Chau Street. He was a keen photographer and frequently took pictures and video of his victims, at least once filming himself performing an act of necrophilia. The Chinese press nicknamed him "The Rainy Night Butcher" (Traditional Chinese 雨夜屠夫) because several of his attacks occurred during inclement weather. Lam shared his bedroom with his brother, who was unaware of his activities; Lam worked the nightshift, so was able to dismember victims at home during the daytime without his immediate family finding out. The bodies were disposed of via his taxi in the New Territories and on Hong Kong Island, and all were eventually located. Lam was arrested by plain clothes officers on August 17, 1982. He had attempted to develop photographs of one of his dismembered victims at a Hong Kong Kodak shop. The shop manager in Tsim Sha Tsui tipped off the police and they were waiting for him when he returned to pick up the photos. On April 8, 1983, Lam was found guilty of four counts of murder and sentenced to death by hanging. Lam's sentence was later commuted to life imprisonment in 1984, as was the tradition before the abolition of the death penalty in 1993. He is still imprisoned to date. Lee Harvet Oswald Lee Harvey Oswald (October 18, 1939 – November 24, 1963) was an American Marxist and former U.S. Marine who assassinated United States President John F. Kennedy on November 22, 1963. Oswald was honorably released from active duty in the Marine Corps into the reserve and defected to the Soviet Union in October 1959. He lived in the Belarusian city of Minsk until June 1962, when he returned to the United States with his Russian wife, Marina, and eventually settled in Dallas. Five government investigationsconcluded that Oswald shot and killed Kennedy from the sixth floor of the Texas School Book Depository as the President traveled by motorcade through Dealey Plaza in Dallas, Texas. About 45 minutes after Oswald assassinated Kennedy, he shot and killed Dallas police officer J. D. Tippit on a local street. Oswald then slipped into a movie theater, where he was arrested for Tippit's murder. Oswald was eventually charged with the murder of Kennedy; he denied the accusations and stated that he was a "patsy". Two days later, Oswald was fatally shot by local nightclub owner Jack Ruby on live television in the basement of Dallas Police Headquarters. In September 1964, the Warren Commission concluded that Oswald acted alone when he assassinated Kennedy by firing three shots from the Texas School Book Depository. This conclusion, though controversial, was supported by previous investigations from the FBI, the Secret Service, and the Dallas Police Department. Despite forensic, ballistic, and eyewitness evidence that supports the official findings, public opinion polls have shown that most Americans do not believe the official version of the events.[5 The assassination has spawned numerous conspiracy theories. Naw Kaum Sai Naw Kham (Burmese: နော်ခမ်း, Shan: ၼေႃႇၶမ်း; also spelt Nor Kham; 8 November 1969 – 1 March 2013) was a Burmese drug trafficker and leader of a major drug trafficking gang in the Golden Triangle, a major drugs-smuggling area where the borders of Burma, Laos and Thailand converge. He was executed for killing 13 Chinese sailors. Naw Kham was formerly a subordinate associate of Khun Sa, a major Burmese drug lord who surrendered to the Burmese government in 1996 in exchange for amnesty. Naw's gang numbered in the hundreds and included members of Khun Sa's former paramilitary forces, along with ethnic rebels. At its height, Naw Kham's militia, the Hawngleuk Militia had 100 members and was based out of Tachileik, near the Thai-Burmese border. It was composed of guerillas from Shan State ethnic minorities such as the Shan, Wa, Lahu, Kachin and Palaung. The militia was involved in trafficking of methamphetamine and heroin, kidnapping, murder, racketeering, and banditry in the Mekong River area. Over the years, Naw Kham generated an estimated US$63 million in income through his crimes. Fictional Inspirations Broly Broly is a character who appears in several Dragon Ball Z films. He serves as the main antagonist in the films Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan and Broly- Second Coming, while a clone appears in Bio-Broly as the main antagonist. Like Goku and Vegeta, Broly is a member of the Saiyan race, and a Super Saiyan, however, Broly has a form unique to himself, the Legendary Super Saiyan form. When first introduced in Broly: the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly is seen as a rather docile and seemingly harmless Saiyan (which is largely uncharacteristic of the majority of the Saiyan race); however, it is heavily implied that Broly suffers from split personality disorder, as seen in a flashback of his father attempting to place a customized "crown" (that he had specially-made to control, and subdue, his erratic and temperamental behavior) on his forehead while he sleeps, Broly briefly wakes up and calmy asks his father what he's doing, but suddenly attacks his father in an aggressive frenzy. Once in this aggressive and violent state of mind, Broly demonstrates a "typical" Saiyan's love of fighting and brutality, but on a much more extreme level. Once freed of his father's control, however, Broly's malevolent Saiyan nature becomes dominant. His thirst for combat and desire for the death and destruction of all things is unyielding (as shown by his destruction of Planet Shamo). Broly is also seemingly aware of his unhinged nature: when attacking Goku in his restrained Super Saiyan form, Goku manages to make the corner of Broly's lower lip bleed, to which he simply smiles and licks the blood from his lip (much to Goku's outright disgust); also, when attacking Gohan, Goku and Future Trunks in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, Piccolo arrives and (after saving Gohan) addresses him as a freak, to which Broly replies he is the devil (the Funimation dub of the movie tones this down slightly, while still getting the implications across by having Piccolo the aforementioned scene voice his displeasure of Broly attacking children, to which Broly responds that he only does what needs to be done and that the Namekian should've expected that "from a true freak"). Also (in the Funimation dub only), Broly possesses a very dark sense of humor: when Goku requests for a handicap during the fight against his Legendary Super Saiyan form, Broly sadistically asks if "handicap" is another word for "coffin". He was voiced by Bin Shimada in the Japanese version, and Vic Mignogna in the English version. Anton Chigurh Anton Chigurh is the main antagonist of the 2005 novel No Country For Old Men, and its 2007 Oscar-winning film of the same name. He is described as a ruthless hitman who was one of the pioneers of the unstoppable killing machine genre. Anton Chigurh is nothing more or less than a good and ultimate personification of psychopathy, havoc or antisocial tendencies. He is sadistic, cold-blooded, and unsympathetic, as he enjoys from killing people following the reason that he is also emotionless and antisocial. Most of all, his most known feature is that he is quite remorseless. He kills without any remorse or debt but always with deliberation. Judging from his killing penchant, he has a fondness in murdering old people. Chigurh is described as an unstoppable evil and as a man whose having his own set of morals, although that they are twisted. While he is not killing at random or without any purpose, his reasons are sometimes can be abstract. His personal hobby is more than only killing people or wreaking havoc is to decide people's fate. He sees in himself as sort of a hand of a fate, and as a special instrument which exacts what is supposed to happen upon those which he see accountable. He gives his various victims he encounters a great chance to survive by making deals, either personally or rather by his own most favorite way; flipping coins, as he always say "What it is the most you ever loss on a coin toss?". In the novel, Chigurh is depicted as a man of great endurance, capable of withstanding the pain of a fractured arm and multiple gunshot wounds, among others. In the film, Anton kills or attempts to kill nearly every person as he meets. The only people he spares are the gas station proprietor who correctly guesses his coin flip or the woman at the very trailer park just as Chigurh hears a toilet flush, the woman at the front desk of the hotel, and the two bicycle riding kids who give him one of their shirts after Chigurh's car accident. (It is implied that he spared the accountant after killing the man who hired Wells.) In addition, Chigurh is also an extremely destructive and dangerous individual who wreaks havoc every single time that he does a killing or a job. He was portrayed by Javier Bardem, who won the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for his role and also portrayed Raoul Silva in Skyfall, Felix Marti in The Gunman, Felix Reyes Torrena in Collateral, Captain Armando Salazar in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales and Him in Mother! The Colonel The Colonel, also known as The Salesman and The Man, is an antagonist in the Sin City comic series. He is a shadowy poetic freelance assassin who performs a lot of jobs for the ladies, the cops and the Mafia. He trains and co-ordinates assassins, and is one himself at some point. He runs an organ harvesting ring as well as other ventures in organized crime. His operations are eventually shut down by the Basin City Police in a sting operation and he is captured and shot by Commissioner Liebowitz after mouthing off to him. He also worked as an enforcer for Herr Wallenquist. In the opening act, The Customer is Always Right, he steps out on to the balcony of a hotel to meet The Customer. As they talk, he offers her a cigarette, she continues to say that she is tired of running, and they kiss. As they kiss, he shoots her in the back and says that he will cash her check in the morning. Some believe, because of their credits in the closing credits, that he was hired by The Customer to kill her. In the ending, Becky, begins to leave the hospital accompanied with a broken arm. She boards the elevator, and there we see The Salesman, who offers her a cigarette. This may imply that he kills her in the end. Azald Azald is a cubic alien aligned with the Deathgalien and a major antagonist in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. He is the leader of Team Azald in the Deathgalien's Blood Game. It is later revealed that Azald is actually Azald Legacy, an immensely powerful alien who once terrorized Zyuland long ago until he was repelled by the Zyuman Cetus with the power of Zyuoh Whale. In the distant past, Azald Legacy attacked the Zyumans and threatened the planet. The only one willing to oppose Azald was a young whale Zyuman named Cetus whom Azald Legacy easily overpowered. However, the planet responded to Cetus's desire to protect all life and bestowed him the power of Zyuoh Whale. With his newfound powers as the original Zyuohger, Cetus used the Whale Change Gun to freeze Azald and send him into space via Cube Whale. Hearing rumors of a monster that had been tossed into space from Earth, Ginis began searching for Azald and eventually discovered his body floating in space. Ginis attempted to remove the seal Cetus had placed on him, but this had the unintended result of causing a crystallized structure to form around Azald's body. With no memories of who he was, Azald joined the Deathgalien and swore loyalty to Ginis. Phoenix Phantom Phoenix is a Greater Phantom born from the body of a young man named Yugo Fujita. He is a major antagonist in Kamen Rider Wizard. Phoenix came into being the day that Yugo Fujita, a kind, quiet and hard-working florist, was abducted as a sacrifice for the Sabbath ritual. As a result, Yugo died with Phoenix assuming his original self's form. However, Phoenix is very hot-blooded and violent, a stark contrast to the Gate he was born from. That mindset and berserker habit had also got him to be an observer with Medusa after he killed an assigned Gate by mistake. From there, he observed the other Phantoms as they attempt to create more Phantoms from despairing humans. But after Minotauros, Hellhound, Caitsìth, and Gnome were all killed by Kamen Rider Wizard who foiled their plans, Yugo loses his cool and begins to rage because of Haruto's interference. When Medusa turned down his offer to handle a young Gate named Hiroki Itoh, Pheonix talks Wiseman into letting him do it and is given directions to go after the boy's parents. Though he used his chance to overpower Wizard, Phoenix is quickly destroyed by Wizard's Flame Dragon yet revived at nightfall with much of his mana depleted. Phoenix later confronts Wizard to prevent his interference in a Phantom's attack, introducing himself. When Wiseman orders him to not meddle in Medusa's affairs or attack Wizard, Phoenix took his anger out on some drunkards by picking a fight with them. It was at that time that Phoenix learns he is being followed by Rinko Daimon, who learned of Yugo yet was not fully aware of his true identity other than being a Phantom. After being amused by her determination, he gave her intel on Beelzebub's method of controlling people and won her trust. Eventually, the two got into discussion about his reluctance to make people despair before Rinko convinces Phoenix to make his own decisions. Taking her words to heart, Phoenix reveals his true form to a shocked Rinko before knocking her out, planning on using her as a hostage for his scheme to settle things with Haruto on Sora's advice. Phoenix then takes Rinko to a warehouse and waits for Haruto to come. Sora then comes to check up on Phoenix. After Sora tells Haruto to come to the warehouse, Rinko regains consciousness and Phoenix thanks her for her advice. Medusa arrives to deliver punishment to Phoenix for his disobedience, and the two Phantoms engage in a battle, ending with Medusa outsmarting him and using her ability to turn Phoenix into stone. Medusa leaves Phoenix thinking that she had finished her job, but the stunned Phantom doesn't stay a stone statue for long and breaks free from the ocular curse, shocking Medusa and forcing her to flee. When Haruto arrives to save Rinko, Phoenix was already waiting for him, still having the energy to fight. Haruto then changes into Wizard to battle Phoenix. Wizard changes to Water Dragon due to Flame Style working poorly against Phoenix, knowing that water can put out fire and uses the Blizzard Ring against the firebird Phantom. However, Phoenix's heat now can now withstand and overpower the Dragon Freeze attack, much to the mage's shock. Wizard then changes to Hurricane Dragon and using the Hurricane Dragon Strike Wizard then Dragon Slash Strike and successfully destroy Phoenix. However, much to Wizard's dismay, Phoenix instantly resurrected with no delay and grew more powerful. Wizard then use Land Dragon's Dragon Levitate only for Phoenix to break free from the imposed gravity with little effort. With Wizard exhausted from the fight, Phoenix continues beating Wizard without mercy. Thanks to a distraction in the form of Kamen Rider Beast, Wizard changes to Hurricane Dragon, takes Rinko and escapes, letting Beast keep Phoenix busy. After defeating Beast, Phoenix starts wreaking havoc across the city in order to call out Wizard so they can finish out their fight at the place where it all started. Haruto steels himself to face Phoenix for their last battle and changes to Kamen Rider Wizard in Flame Dragon form. The two battle with both on equal footing but Phoenix then quickly overpowers Wizard, even when he summons the Dragon Styles clones via the Drago Timer. However, remembering that he is everyone's final hope to give him resolve, Wizard unleashes All Dragon. Phoenix is quickly overpowered by the combined might of Wizard utilizing WizarDragon's powers at its very limit. Though he confidently reminds Wizard that he will still resurrect, Phoenix realizes that the magician has no intent to kill him before being sent out of the stratosphere by the Strike Dragon and hurtling toward the Sun. As a result, Phoenix's resurrection ability now becomes a curse as he is trapped in an endless and agonizing loop of rapid death and rebirth, all so he will have no finale. Juzo Fuwa Juzo Fuwa is a mysterious Gedoshu and a major antagonist in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. He is regarded by his fellow Gedoushu as a lone wolf or "stray", yet seems to have more knowledge than Doukoku Chimatsuri about the Sanzu River's true potential. 200 years ago, Juzo was a human master swordsman in life, eventually becoming disenchanted with the ways of bushido and thriving more on the pleasure of killing his opponents in battle. He meets Akumaro who provides him with the katana Uramasa to use as he wishes, seemingly unaware that the blade was forged from the souls of his family who tried to free him from his blood lust. When he contracts a fatal illness, Juzo enters the Sanzu River to cheat death, completely discarding the goodness in his heart to become a Gedonin, a half-Gedoshu that can freely exist in both realms and assume a human form. However, unlike other Gedonin who die out in a few years, Juzo endured over the centuries and thus is condemned with an insatiable urge to find an ideal opponent, a fellow samurai who strays from the teachings of bushidō, to clash blades with. As a result, Juzo mistakes the blade's cries of sadness for an equal lust for battle, though he later claims that his family has lost their desire to stop him after he entered the Sanzu River. He finds his seemingly-ultimate opponent in Takeru Shiba, after witnessing his sword fighting as Shinken Red. This obsession with fighting Takeru leads Dokoku to seal Juzo's Gedoshu powers, leaving him for dead in the Sanzu River. Although he barely survives with Dayu's aid, he continues to defy Dokoku by making sure that Takeru is at his strongest for their next fight, even curing him of Shitari's poisoning. After a long battle in which he manages to severely wound Shinken Red, Juzo is defeated and falls off the cliff into the ocean below. However, Juzo survives, with the Uramasa's blade shattered. He remains in the mountainside until Dayu finds him and relays Akumaro's offer to work for him in return for restoring his blade. To his chagrin, he has to rely on the Bantō Dokuhōmatsu replacement broadsword that hampers his normal fighting style. Later fed up waiting for the Uramasa to be repaired, Juzo confronts Akumaro and learns his weapon's origins, and that he has been nothing but a pawn in Akumaro's plan. As it turns out, though, he knew the history behind his blade, having desired nothing but the bloodshed throughout his life. In one last battle against Takeru, he finally gets destroyed by Takeru's sword, which slices him in two. And, as he was destroyed, so was the Uramasa. Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Psychotic Category:Villains Category:Imprisoned character Category:Upcoming Characters Category:CIS Productions Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:OCs Category:Demon Category:Mass Murderers Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Possessors Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Moloch Allies Category:Zodiac Demons Category:Arc Villains Category:Rouges Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Cultists Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Evil Creations Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Elementals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmongers Category:Brutes Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Barbarian Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Child Abusers Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Sadists Category:Recurring Main Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Triggers Hell Category:Minion Category:Arsonists Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Archenemies Category:Provoker Category:Child Murderer Category:Tarrytown Children Category:Order of Flourish Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters